Don't Hate Me for Lovin' You
by Everybody Hurt
Summary: The first time I laid my eyes on him, I knew he was my destiny. He was so beautiful I couldn't even took my eyes off of him.  Sorry, I'm stuck at the summary, please just read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

Don't Hate Me for Lovin' You

I'm so sorry if there are some wrong grammar. You see, English is not my mother language. And to be honest, I'm not really good in writing English. Soo…if you want to comment about it, I'll receive it all and try my best to fix my mistake. Please R&R :D

My God, if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you

-I'd Lie, Taylor Swift-

The first time I laid my eyes on him, I knew he was my destiny. He was so beautiful I couldn't even took my eyes off of him. His smile shone around me. Every part of him was wonderful. It did not take long before I knew he was perfect. Handsome, smart and very kind.

But now, I'm not so sure about it again. Of course, he was still my first love and I'm sure he was the only love in my life. But no, I'm not sure he was my destiny. I mean, he is perfect. I can't say another thing less than it. Every girl in this whole world would faint when they saw his smile. He could get every girl in the world in his hand. Why he would pick me ? It's an impossibility.

Everytime I look in the mirror, I see an ordinary girl. A girl with long raven hair and violet eyes. Yes, I have fair skin and beautiful violet eyes. Although I never show my beautiful eyes to other people. I always wore glasses. I didn't want them to see my eyes. Because my eyes are the mirror of all my feelings and emotions. My eyes can changed its color from its usually violet to red when I'm angry, blue when I'm sad, grey when I'm confused and scared and green when I'm happy. No human has eyes like mine, not even my kind, vampires; and other creatures. Ya, I'm a vampire. It's not a myth. I'm very sure that I'm real so the other creatures, like witch, werewolf, faery, pixy, and many others.

So, back to my appearance, I'm soo ordinary. Never in the world that a man like Nathan will match with me. Life is sucks. But it's the unsaid rule. A popular man will always be with a popular girl. I was quite happy just being his sister. Um yeah, I'm not. But I can accept it. It's good to be treated like a sister, than just being no one. He always kind to me. To be honest, he is good to everyone. He never be an arrogant guy, althoght he is the most popular guy in human world and supernatural world. Haven't I said yet if he also happened to be the prince in the royal vampire? He will be the vampire king when his father died.

Ok…..I will start from the beginning. I'm Selena Montez and this is my story….

Chapter 1

"Are you nervous ?" Nathan ask suddenly. I frown.

"What do you mean ?"

"Yeah, this is our first day in immortal school. We never back to this world when we live in mortal world for 5 years. Wouln't it be a good reason to feel nervous ?"

"Please, you know I'm not that easy to feel nervous. Especially nervous for some silly reason like that." I said whilst roll my eyes to him. He never like when I do that to him. Now he glared at me.

"Don't do that!" I said laughing.

"Don't do what ?"

"Try to give me a death glare. It never work on me!"

"Oh ok. You already know you're my only weakness. Especially when you give me a puppy face of yours!"

"Yeah I knew it and I will always use it to get what I want!" he ruffled my raven hair.

"Hey, you ruin my hair!" he mockingly stuck his tongue out. I chased after him and now all of my nerves is vanished. I do feel a bit nervous. I keep on thinking would I'd be accepted in my new school. I never be in mortal school. I'm a loser. Would it different or just same ? I'm just lucky enough Nathan always there for me whenever I need him. He helps me when some chick and jerk wants to bully me. He beat them all pretty hard until they barely wake up from bed in a month. I love him for that. I love all of thing he ever do for me. I knew he just treat me like a sister he never had. But I still love him. I can't even imagine my life without him. I'd better died than lose him.

"Come on, introduce yourself." Mrs. Jayden said.

"My name's Selena Montez, I come back from mortal world yesterday. Nice to meet you." Selena said, more like a whisper. This is really got on her nerves. She never felt comfortable standing in front of many people. She wished Nathan was here with her. But he didn't have same class with her. They just same in gym.

"Ok, you can sit next to Ms Autumnia." Mrs Jayden said pointed towards a very stunning girl. She had a flawless skin and long curly blond hair. Probably she was the Miss Popular in school. She glared at me when I sat in the chair beside her. Great, the first day in new school and already had a enemy who hated her without a reason. Or maybe she just didn't like a loser like me..?

Finally the bell rang. She took longer time to tidy her books into the bag. She did not know where the canteen was and it seems no one cares enough to help her. She heard a loud noise outside her classroom. What happe…? She looked at the crowded and there he was.

"Nathan..?"

"Oh there you are… I am looking for you !" finally he notice Selena through the whole crowded around him. He tried to find a way towards her. All the girls gave her dirty looks. If glared can kill, maybe she will die just now.

"Come on, we go to the canteen," he said cheerfully. He took Selena's hand and carried her to the canteen. She swore all people in the canteen stared at them now. If she could blush, maybe she will blush like a tomato. But she was not surprised anymore. She often got a stared when she was around Nathan. She almost could heard their thought. _What the hell a girl like her do with __him __? _

"Um, Nathan. I'm not hungry."

"You didn't want a bottle of blood ?" he asked whilst handed a bottle of blood under her nose. Actually, she was hungry. She hadn't had a breakfast this morning.

"No…"

"Liar, I could saw your eyes changed its color.." he tease me.

"Yeah, I'm just diet." She tried to find a reason. A goofy answer actually, cause he started to laught uncontrollably.

"A vampire couldn't gain fat. You knew that. Why did you have to diet ? You could give a better answer next time. This is your blood. Come on we find a place to sit."

"That's Tristan. He was in my class, we can sit there." Nathan said.

"Hey, can we sit in your table ?"he asked. A man, blond hair and beautiful icy blue eyes, who I assume is Tristan smile at Nathan and nodded.

"Who's her ?" he asked to Nathan.

"She is my best friend since we were child, she was like my own sister so don't try anythings to her or you had to deal with me." He threatened Tristan and all his friend in his table. In second I already knew this was the table for "Top People". The blond girl in her last class was there, glared at her. Great, she said sarcasticlym in her mind.

So this is it! Please say you like it or not and this story is worth to be continued, or not T_T …

I am waiting :D


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Hate Me for Lovin' You

Louise, Megan Fresh, Em pops : I LOVE U ALL :D

I'm really really happy because you all wants to review my story …..

When I wake up this morning I'm immediately took my sister's laptop and began to write the next chapter. I'm really excited because your review :)

Before I write the next chapter…I want to apologize first. Cause I'm not good at English like I said before, I can't update often. It take long enough for me to continue this.

Well, I don't want to make you waiting to read the next chapter, sooo this is it ^^

Who says?  
>Who says you're not perfect?<br>Who says you're not worth it?

-Who Says, Selena Gomez-

Chapter 2

A week passed since we came to immortal world. It's just same routine like when we're in the mortal world. I wake up in the morning, get a shower, wear my clothes and have a breakfast. Then Nathan come and we drive to school. When we arrive at school, a bunch of girl rush to Nathan and I'm push to the side. Yeah, same old different place. I went to my locker and got my books for the first lesson. We also learned the same lesson as in the mortal world plus self-protect lesson and the other lesson to improve our ability. I'm honestly didn't know what was the used we learned subject like math in immortal..?

"Today we got a new student, you can introduce yourself now," said Mrs Wood.

"My name Lucas Cage." He said with a flat voice. He looked bored and didn't want to spent long time here. _Me too_.

"Can we ask him a question, Mrs Wood ?" ask a girl. But before Mrs Wood said a word, another girl interrupt her.

"Are you a werewolf ?" _isn't it obvious ? _He nodded.

"Do you have a girlfriend ?" Selena rolled her eyes at this question. He shook his head. _Oh man, you're soo in the problem, this maniac girl will never leave your side._

"Ok, you can sit now, in that empty chair in the corner." Mrs Wood said. He walked to his chair and passing me. Suddenly he stopped and stared at me. _Oh my, what now ?_ He smiled gently at me and walked to his chair behind me. She could felt that new student stared at her back. But she didn't turn.

The bell rang, and Selena immediately tidy her books to her bag and walk to her next class.

"Hey." Selena turned and saw the new student grin at her.

"Um yeah ? You talked to me ?"

"Yeah, I want to ask you to show me around. I don't know where my next class cause I'm new here."

"Why do you ask me ?" she said astonished. She believed many girl would wanted to help him.

"Why can't I ask you ?" he asked.

"Never mind. What's your next class ?" He hand me his schedule. I looked at my schedule and then his. _Really ?_

"You're in all of my class."

"Really ? I'm glad." He smile wider, if it can.

"Yup, come on."

"Ok, by the way, my name is Lucas. You can call me Luke."

"I'm Selena."

We walked to our next class when suddenly I bumped to Valerie Autumnia.

"Hey, watch out ! Where is your eyes, idiot !" she said angrily. I opened my mouth to say sorry when Luke grabbed my arm.

"Apologize to her." He growled to Valerie.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, apologize to Selena."

"Why should I ?"

"Don't you hear me ? If I said you must apologize, so do it. Now." He said angrily. He looked scary. I felt sorry for Valerie. Her face was as pale as paper.

"S-so-sorry." She run away with her buddies away from us.

"Hey, you don't have to do it for me. I'm okay with that." I said softly.

"Well, I don't."

"Why do you care about me ? I don't even know you."

"I know you."

"What ?" _What did he mean by 'I know you' ?_

"Maybe you don't remember me. But I remember you."

"What do you mean ? Do we ever meet before ?"

"Yeah. 5 years ago."

"…"

"You helped my little sister when she almost died because a big deer attacked her. You killed the deer and heal her wounds. And you brought her home. We were very grateful to you."

"Oh ! I remember it now ! Your little sister is Carrisa, right ?"

"Yup."

"How she is now ?"

"Yeah, still often get into trouble, she will be in this school too."

"Really ? It's great !"

"She will be here tomorrow. She must be enthusiastic to meet you."

"Me too…"

"Umm, I think we already late for our next lesson."

"Oh, shit !" she glanced at her clock. 15 minutes late.

"Come on !"

* * *

><p>"What date is now ?" asked Nathan.<p>

"31 August. Why ?"

"Today is not your birthday…"

"Yeah I know."

"So, what is the reason for your happiness ? You can't stop to smile all day."

"I'm not !"

"Yeah, You are. Tell me why."

"Well, I got a new friend today !"

"It's good. Who is she ?"

"He is a new student in this school."

"Wait, _he_ ? You try to tell me your friend is a boy ?"

"Yeah. What is the problem ? He is great !"

"What is his name ?"

"Lucas."

"I will find him."

"Wait, for what ?"

"He must have some bad reason to approach you." He growled.

"No, he is not !"

"Yes, he must be. I will find him now." Selena grabbed to his arm.

"Don't you dare to do anything bad to him." Selena threated him.

"But ..!"

"No buts ! I will hate you forever if you do harm him !"

"What.. but you don't know anything about him ! You barely know him !"

"Yes I do."

"You do ?"

"Yes. Don't wait me, I will take the bus to go home." she said annoyed.

"Wait, Selena ! I'm sorry….!" But she already went without turned back to him. He felt his anger rise in his chest. Who is that boy ? Why Selena chose someone she barely knOw than me ? And what did she mean she already know him. I know all of her friends, but I didn't know this Lucas. I must find the information about this guy. I will never let him hurt my sweet Selena.

Woohooo…. I finished it ! The second chapter in 2 ½ hours ! Wow, hahahh…

Hope you like it guys …..

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Hate Me for Lovin' You

Megan Fresh, Em pops, dawnvamp, Gigglesforever : Thanx u aLL :D

Wow, I got 7 reviews :) I love review !

Hh0…. So this is the next chapter …..

Is it enough to love ?

Is it enough to breathe ?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

-Anything But Ordinary, Avril Lavigne-

Chapter 3

The next morning, Selena did not go to school with Nathan. She woke up early and walked to school. The fresh morning air helped her think clearly. Very childish she knew, to be angry with Nathan just because some silly problem. But Nathan should not that sceptic with the only person who wants to be her friends beside Nathan and he had never even met Luke ! How can he judge Luke as a bad person just because he wanted to be her friend ! Ridiculous !

When she arrived at school, the school was still quiet. It's 7 am and school begins at 8 am. She walked to the trees behind the school and sat under a big tree. She wondering about Nathan. She loves him very much till it hurts. He had many girlfriends and every once he always ask about Selena's opinion about them. Didn't he know it hurts her very much ? It felt like he plunged a sharp knife into her heart and tore it into pieces then she glued them back just to know he will ripped it again when he has new girlfriends ? Nathan is a playboy type I know. He broke girls heart every time. But I felt broken for a long time, since his first girlfriend and he brought her in front of me. Didn't he know how I felt when I saw his beautiful girlfriends and knew that I would never be as beautiful as them ? Even they knew how I felt to Nathan and they always gave me a mocking looks.

She felt her tears flow from her eyes to her cheeks and she didn't care. Is it now my time to wake up from this miserable condition ? Maybe the best way is to avoid getting too close to Nathan and behaved as if I was just a friend. No longer put too much hope that one day Nathan will realize my feelings. She nodded sadly. Yes, it's the best way..

* * *

><p>"Selena…!" she turned to see it was Luke. She smiles.<p>

"Hey, what's up ?"

"I want you to meet my sister, this is Carrisa." He pointed to a girl. She is very pretty with big brown eyes and brown hair. She immadiately hug Selena until she couldn't breathe.

"I'm very happy to meet you !" she said happily.

"Me too."Selena said.

"You're very beautiful." She said suddenly. Selena laugh at that statement. No one ever said she is beautiful.

"You're kidding me. I'm not."

"No, I never wrong. You're beautiful. If the others didn't think so, it means they are blind, is it right Luke ?"

"Yeah. She is right." He said staring deep into her eyes through her glasses. She blushed. Oo, this is soo not happening. A man like Luke said I'm beautiful ? Luke is the most handsome man she had ever seen after Nathan. His green eyes are very beautiful and can make a girl drowning in it. They looked at each other for several moments until the sound of someone clearing their throat awaken them. It's Carrisa, she grinned like a mad woman.

"I hate to interrupt this wonderful moments, but the bell had already rung and if you do not go to class now you two will definitely be late."

"Oh." That's Selena could said. She blushed very red.

"I never met someone who can blushed beautifully like you." Luke whispered in her ear. Selena blushed again. Luke laugh when they got in their class. Some girls looked at her and give her a death glared. _Oh man_.

* * *

><p>"Damn ! Why couldn't I found anything wrong with this guy?" Nathan said frustration. He already searched about this Luke guy and know he is a werewolf, he has one older brother and one little sister. But nothing strange and suspicious about him. It must be there is something wrong !<p>

Today is his bad day. He woke up with a very bad mood and when he went to pick Selena to go to school, she already went school, walked. Walked ! She prefer to walk rather than went with me ? And when he tried to find information about _that guy_, he determined to find somethings very wrong about this guy and say "I told you!" to Selena because she chose the wrong person. Now he does not have that chance.

He heard Selena's laugh. He knows that laugh everywhere he go. Her laugh is beautiful, sweet and innocence. He turned and saw Selena with a man. He must be that Luke guy. Selena looked very amused because somethings he said. Selena never, never looked that happy when she was with him. He felt his anger rose. He walked towards them. He yank her hand and brought her to his chest.

"What the….Nathan ?" she said astonished.

"…"

"Let me go!" Selena struggle from his grip. But he didn't loosen his grip.

"Uh, it hurts !"

"Hey, let her go. What do you do !" that guy said. Nathan glared at him. But he did loosen his grip, although he did not let her go.

"Who are you ?" Nathan said with low voice.

"I'm Lucas. And who are you ?"

"You don't need to know my name. Don't go anywhere near Selena again."

"What ! Why he should not come near me again ? And you should know, it even not your concern !" she said angrily.

"None of my concern ? You are my friend, Selena ! I care about you !"

"If you do care about me, you will never ever do this to me ! You hurt me !" He let her go. He stared at her stunned.

"I'm sorry, you know I never meant to hurt you…" she shook her head.

"I don't know Nathan. This is not you. My Nathan will never hurt me or do something to harm me…"

"I'm still your Nathan !"

"No. I don't know who are you. Come on, we go, Luke."

"Wait…!" But Selena already left with Lucas. That bastard even dared to put his arm around her shoulder. Nathan clenched his hand into fist and punched the wall. That poor wall now had a big hole in it.

"Damn !"

The next chapter :D

Sorry it is a bit short :(

I have some writer's block, although it's only 3rd chapter…

But I hope you guys like it !

I promise I will update the next chapter soon…..

R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Hate Me for Lovin' You

Thanks for Megan Fresh n' Em pops who always review my chapters I LOVE YOU :D hope you will always read this story until the end…..

Three chapter and I got nine reviews :)

Ckckck ….

So this is it …!

I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
>And know that I'm okay<br>Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
>-Believe In Me, Demi Lovato-<p>

Chapter 4

It's practically already one month since the incident with Nathan and they have not talked since that. Selena felt guilty about it. But she did not want to apologize to him. It was good for her to avoid him, she convince herself. But deep inside her heart, she felt very sad. Before that, Nathan always kind and care about her. But now, every time they met in the school, he acted as if he did not seeing Selena. He never drove Selena to school again. Now every day Luke will drive her. Luke is a very very good friends. In a short time, they already became bestfriends. And Carrisa too, in every chance she always stick on Selena.

Selena was pleased to have them as her friends, but she felt like something in her life was lost. She miss Nathan so much. She want to hear his laugh and see his smile again. Look at his beautiful eyes and drown into them. Melt in his hug and cry in his wide shoulder.

But now what she got from him just some cold face and even more cold stares. She felt her heart was torn into two.

Every night she cried her eyes out in her bedroom until she fell asleep. She did not felt like eat. She became more and more pale and weak. She was sick, physically and mentally. Her parent felt very worried about her condition.

"Come on, honey. Please tell us what's wrong with you." Said her mom.

"Nothing's wrong mom." She answer, with a weak smile.

"Nothing's wrong ? But why did you became so quite and look at you face !"

"What's wrong with my face ? You know my face is never be beauty." She tried to joke, but it sounded weak and pathetic.

"You are very pale !"

"Vampires always pale mom."

"You as white as paper !"

"Oh mom…"

"Come on honey, I know that must be something. School problem ?"

"Yeah, it's just, school is frustrating mom."

"Oh my dear…I know it never easy for you…"

"Yeah.." she felt guilty to lie to her mom. But it's not fully lie. School is a bit frustrating with Valerie and the other girl always give her a death glare. They did not like her because they thought, she stole first Nathan and now Luke. Luke is a popular guys in school without he try hard.

* * *

><p>"You know you can tell me everything in your heart, it will always safe with me." Luke said one day when they are in the back of school, under the trees.<p>

"What do you mean ?"

"I want to tell you, your secret will always safe with me."

"How do you know I have something in my mind ?"

"I'm your friend, of course I know something bothered you."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do." He said with a firm voice. Suddenly she felt like told him about Nathan, about her feelings to him. She told Luke everything. She cried in his shoulder and Luke gently caress her hair.

"I always know there's something between you and that guy." He said softly after she told him her story.

"He just count me as his sister, the one he should protect and care about. He never looked me as a girl."

"He is blind."

"No, you know I'm just some ordinary girl. I'm not beautiful and perfect like the girl he used to like."

"I already said he is blind, if he looked at you like that. You're beautiful. You just did not realize it now, but you are. Honestly, I never saw someone as beautiful and kind as you. You're perfect." She laughed weakly.

"You just said that all to make me feel better. I confess that you said it like it was a truth."

"No, it's true." He looked down at her. He took her glasses away and stared at her grey eyes. They already changed their color from usually violet.

"Your eyes are so beautiful…." He whispered. She did not aware that they already come near, his lips barely inch from hers. Finally, he closed their distance and kiss her lips. At first their kiss was soft. When she reply his kiss, their kiss became more passionate. She never kiss someone before but it seems perfect to open her lips for Luke to deepen the kiss.

"It's…amazing." She said when they finally end their kisses to catch breathe.

"Yeah…" he leaned to kiss her again. Now she was ready to accept his kiss.

"Now, do not say you are not perfect again, because you are special and perfect for me."

* * *

><p>"Selena…" she turned to see it was Nathan who called her. Her heart beat very quickly.<p>

"Yeah…what's up Nathan ?" she said with a smile.

"I need to talk to you."

"Of course."

"Can we talk alone ?" he said whilst looked at Luke. I gave a look to Luke.

"Ok, I give you 5 minutes." Luke said.

"What ? Why did you who decided how long I can talk to Selena ?"

"I'm her boyfriend." He said proudly.

"What the fuck ? He is your boyfriend ? Is that true, Selena ?"

"Um, yeah." she said blushed.

"I can't believe this ! You barely know this guy and now you date with _him _?"

"Keep your voice down, Nathan. You will draw a scene in front of this people !"

"I don't care !"

"Nathan !"

"Ok, ok. Whatever. I'm just want to say sorry for that incident before."

"Oh Nathan. Me too. I want to apologize to you too. I should not said such that thing to you…"

"So, now we make this up again ? Start from the beginning ?"

"Yeah…I miss you so much."

"Me too…"

"Wow, wow, look at this. Isn't this Selena and Nathan…?" they heard a girl's voice. It sound familiar. Oh no. This is so not happening.

"Vannesa…?"

Oow, who is this Vannesa ? Please keep review this chapter and I will tell you about her in the next chapter ! Hope you like it :)

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Hate Me for Lovin' You

Thank you for : Megan Fresh and Em pops :D

Em pops : it's a bit complicated since Luke is more caring and love Selena than Nathan ever did… but who knows ? Maybe in the end she will be with Luke, or Nathan or not both of them ? Maybe she will choose another guy ? Hha,,, just find out in the end of the story okay ? Thanks for the reviews :)

Megan Fresh : o yeah, I like that part :) of course she will, you will know it in this chappie …. Ckckckk….

So this is the neeeexxxttt chapter …

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart<p>

-Teardrops On My Guitar, Taylor Swift-

Chapter 5

"Yeah, it's me."

"What do you doing here ?" Selena said sarcastically. She raised her perfect eyebrow.

"Why ? Don't you glad to see me, we haven't meet in years ?"

"Of course not…!" she snapped sharply.

"Yeah…." Nathan said with a smile."When do you come here ? Why don't you call me ?"

"Oh, Nathan… I miss you… Do you miss me too ?" she said seductively.

"Of course." He said. Selena's jaw dropped. What the fuck ? After this years Nathan did not forget this bitch _yet _? She's the one who discard Nathan and now Nathan still love her ? After everything she did in the past ? I can't believe this ! She can't bear to watch them looked at each other lovingly again. Vannesa fake that of course. But Nathan was really really love her.

"Come on, Selena. We go from here." Luke said softly. He always understood everything she need. And now she need to away from this sickening couple. He brought her to his car and drove them to the nearest park. They did not talked in the way there. He drag her to a bench there. They sat in the silence for seems like forever. Luke knew she need her time alone.

"Vannesa…" she finally said shakily. She cleared her throat and started again.

"She is Nathan's ex-girlfriend. And our best friend. We always in the group of three. Nathan, Vannesa, me. We all friends since we were child. This was started when Nathan date with Vannesa. He loved her very much. But Vannesa was just played him. I knew it because she herself told me about her plan. I did not want Nathan to feel hurt so I told him about it. He never believed everything I said. Vannesa then knew that I told him her plan. She was very angry to me and made my life like hell. She embarrassed me in front of many people." She sobbed softly. Luke gave her tissues.

"Thanks.."

"Nevermind." He said whilst kissed her forehead lovingly.

"And then…then…."

"You don't need to tell me if it was very hard for you." He said.

"No, I want to…"

"Ok. Go ahead…"

"Then, that bitch went and discard Nathan without told him anything. No even goodbye. Nathan felt hurt and he changed since that. He became more and more carelessly about everything. He failed in every subject in school. Everyone avoid him. Except me. I always there for him. Tried very hard to help him found himself again. Finally, he was back to old him again. But now…now…" she swallow a big lump in her throat.

"Now he is accept her with open arms ? After what she ever do to him ? Hurt him ?"

"I know he is blind, now I know he is stupid too." He said jokingly. She hit his arm softly.

"Yeah. He is."

"Finally you come to your senses."

* * *

><p>That day, Vannesa kept attached to Nathan. The other girls sent her a hate glared but she still looked confident. Selena always wished she could as confident as Vannesa. And as beautiful as her. She has a long honey blond hair and curvy body. She looked like a damn goddess. She always wear very short skirts and short pants which showed off her long legs who seems like go forever. Her tops are small and looked like her big breast will burst out from it. I'm nothing compared to her. Of course Nathan will always choose her than me. That's again. My very low confident. Luke said I'm perfect, I'm worth everything a girl do, she said to herself.<p>

"Hey," Selena turned to see it was Vannesa who standing behind her. She smirked mockingly. Selena tempted to wipe that smirk off of her face but she stand still.

"What do you want ?" she asked harshly.

"Oh oh. Now after this years you became harsh, did you ? Or it's just because Nathan had not replied your feelings yet ? Or maybe I said, he will never replied your _love._" Selena took a sharp breath. How…?

"You must be wondering how did I knew your secret ?" she laugh wickedly.

"Bitch." She murmured.

"What did you said ?"

"I said BITCH. You are."

"What…? How dare you are !"

"I said it because you are. Or maybe I will called you WHORE. W-H-O-R-E. Do you like it better ?"

"No one in hell will call me that ! You bitch !" she said angrily. She raised her hand to slap Selena but she already ready to accept it. She grabbed her hand roughly. And then release it pretty hard until she about to fall to the floor.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS !"

"Never. I would like to do it again next time, and it will be more tough." Hell, she enjoyed this very very much. To see her pretty little face scowled ugly.

"I will tell Nathan about this."

"Do it. I'm not afraid."

"Liar ! You always afraid he will dump you !"

"Oh My God. Really ? Oh I'm so scared…not. Now get out from me, ugly."

She narrow her eyes dangerously and go away. Selena smiled victoriously. She should be doing this since years ago ! Never back down because of the other girls words !

"Wow, I never saw your face became scary like that." A girl's voice. It's Carrisa. She smiled at her.

"Yeah, honestly it's the first time."

"Oh ! I'm so lucky to see it ! Actually, if you did not do that, I will. She was in my class today and in a millisecond I knew she was a disaster. Annoying bitch." She spat out.

"Oh, glad to know I not the only one who think about it !"

"Why…?"

"Well, we used to be friend years ago…"

"No way ! No way in hell a kind girl like you befriend her !"

"Yeah. I did not believe it myself why I wanted to years ago. But, after I thought about it. She did not like that before. She was quite a cute girl when we were child." When they two imagined a sweet little girl and compared that imagination with Vannesa, they burst in to laughter.

"No way ! I can't believe it !"

"You know what ? I think she will suit with Valerie, why don't they be friends ?" Selena said. They laughing so hard when that idea pop in their mind.

"Hey, what's very funny here ? I wanted to know…" Luke said suddenly put his arms around Selena.

"Nothings. Hey, you skipped a very appealing show today !"

"Carrisa, don't !"

"Why ? He wanted to know. I even video it in my phone."

"What…?"

"Yeah. This is it, Luke." She played that video to show Luke.

"I'm very proud of you." He said hugging her tight after he saw the video.

"It's because I remembered you words. That I'm strong and I can't back down just because some chick."

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

Wow ! Chapter 5 !

So, in this chapter Nathan looked helpless because his love for Vannesa ….

Hope you guys did not hate me for it … T_T

But you will find out soon the reason …. In chapter 6 or maybe 7 …

Please R&R :D


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Hate Me for Lovin' You

Megan Fresh, Em pops : Love ya! Thanks for the great reviews! You're the best :*

Sorry for the late update, I don't feel like writing, but I don't want to disappoint you, so I tried hard to produce the next chapter : and this is chapter 6! Hope you like it :D

You know fairytales don't come true  
>Not when it comes to you<p>

-Sick Of You, Selena Gomez-

Chapter 6

Selena tried very hard not to laugh. She saw Vannesa tried to approach and tempted Luke, but Luke ignored her like she was just some annoying insect. This morning when Vannesa showed herself in front of her and Luke, Luke defended her and Vannesa asked him,"Who are you?"Luke said he is Selena's boyfriend. From the look in her face, Selena immediately knew Vannesa has some wicked plan in her mind. But she did not afraid. She could deal with everything she wanted to do to her. So, this is her plan…to seduce Luke and made him dump Selena. Finally she could not hold her laugher again and she laugh very hard until tears flow down in her cheeks when she saw Vannesa gave a towel to Luke and Luke turned his back to her as if he did not saw her. Vannesa gave her a death glared. Luke walked towards Selena and kissed her passionately.

"I could not bear this again. She started to make me crazy," he whispered in her ear. She giggle.

"I liked the way you ignored her. Made her felt like nothing but trash."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Ehm ehm." They turned and saw their coach standing behind them.

"School is not a place for this…bla…bla…bla…." He lectured very very long. She glanced at Luke and giggled. He chuckled too.

* * *

><p>"Selena, what dress you'll wear for the party ?" asked Carrisa. Selena frowned at her.<p>

"What party ?"

"Prom party !" she said excited.

"…"

"Don't say you did not know what Prom party is !"

"Yeah I know." She say annoyed.

"So ?"

"So what ?"

"What dress you'll wear ?"

"I did not like party." She said flatly.

"OMG ! Don't say you never attend a prom party ?" she said that like it was terrible.

"Once. Three years ago."

"And…?"

"It turned out to be a disaster, okay ! I don't want this kind of disaster again."

"No, of course not ! This will be fun !"

"No, no. Remove everything kind of plan in your mind. I don't go."

"Oh come on Selena..."

"How this will be different ?"

"Because there will be Luke and me ! We will make this fun for you !"

"Oh yeah ? My answer is 'no'." she turned to go from Carrisa.

"Wait…I promise you it will be great. Please…for me?" she gave her a puppy look. It was hard to ignore that looked. She never knew how hard when she did it to Nathan. She cursed under breath.

"What..?"

"Okay. Just this time."

"Thank you ! I love you. Come on, we have to go shopping now !"

"What ? When the prom will be held ?"

"14 September."

"Are you crazy ? It's a week again, why do we have to go shopping today ?"

"Of course we must hurry. So many thing we have to do after we find a dress for you ! Manicure, pedicure, wax…"

"I'm gonna faint…"

"No way ! No time left for it ! Come on !"

They went to mall and started the dress hunted. 3 hours later, Selena felt like she did not have energy left for a week. She walked to the next shop with Carrisa's helped and then she just stood there when Carrisa searched her dress.

"I found it ! I'm fucking found it !" she shouted loudly, did not care when people stared at her like she was insane.

"Yeah…?" Selena asked weakly. Carrisa handed her a long strapless dress. It was violet and tied in the back. Yeah, it's amazing.

"You must try it !" she practically drag her to the changed room. Selena tried the gown and it was fit her perfectly.

"Wow, you looked absolutely wonderful, amazing." Carrisa said wide eyes.

"Do you think it's good in me ?"

"Of course ! You must buy this dress ! Come on !" in 5 minutes, they walked out the shop with the dress.

"You don't buy any dress ?" she asked Carrisa.

"Nope. I already have it. It was black and hot." She winked at her.

"Ok…Let's we get some food. I'm starving !"

That week passed in blurred. Carrisa was busied with the preparation for the prom. Selena just followed whatever she wanted. They went to spa, waxing, salon, and bla bla bla. In the end of the week, Luke said to her: "You don't have to go if you don't want it."

"But, I already promise her."

"You still don't have to do this. You looked tired."

"No, Luke. I want to do it. Actually, I'm kind of excited about this party." She lied.

"Really ?"

"Yeah. It will be our first date."

"Ok, if you really want to go. If you don't we can go to watch movie in cinema and grab some burger." Oh, she really really tempted to agree.

"No…" She said half-heartedly. He raised his eyebrow to her.

"Okay…"

Suddenly, Valerie appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of them.

"So, you will attend the prom huh ?" her voice was very annoying.

"What do you want ?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh oh. I'm just want to warn you. I'm the prom queen and always be." She said arrogantly.

"Yeah, so ? I don't see where this conversation go…?" Valerie narrowed her eyes.

"And you just some nerd and always be." Luke grabbed Valerie's hand roughly.

"I already warned you. Don't try your luck. Say sorry to Selena."

"No way." And then she vanished. Valerie is a faery. She could appear and disappear with her magic.

* * *

><p>The day of the prom. Since the very morning, Carrisa already broke through Selena house and drag her from her bed. She barely opened her eyes when Carrisa throw her into the bathtub. She filled the bathtub with aromatic oil and many others she did not even put the name. Carrisa said it could made her skin soft and smooth. She did not care through, she just want to go back to sleep.<p>

After the really really long treatment, then she make-over Selena's face and hair. 2 hours after that, she done with her make-up.

"You look amazing !" she said loudly. Selena opened her eyes and looked herself in the mirror. This girl staring at her was not her. She looked very stunning.

"Why did you always wore glasses ? Your eyes is very wonderful and it match the gown perfectly !"

"Well, habit, I guess."

"Don't wore that thing again ! And don't tie your hair like that, it's just for my grandma !" she said laughing. Selena laughed too.

"…"

"I'm serious. I will never let you do that again." she threatened.

"Okay…"

"Just a minute, I will change my dress and wait for Luke to take us to the prom !" she said excitedly.

20 minutes then Luke came to take them. He looked stunned when he saw Selena. She could felt her cheeks burned.

"Well, how do I looked, you think ?" she asked shyly.

"Gorgeous. I never saw someone as beautiful as you…"

"Umm, thanks. You too…"

"Come on, we go now !" she said impatiently. Luke rolled his eyes to her. They got into his car and go to the prom. Selena felt a little nervous. Could it be the same as the last ? Turned out to be a disaster when someone poured a glass of blood to her clothes and all people laughed. Nathan defended her, but no use to do that. It was happened and since that she did not want to go to a party again. she did not even want a party on her own birthday.

Well… I'm sorry if this chapter was very boring … I did not got some idea to write right now… but I hope the next chapter will be better :)

Thanks all.

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Don't Hate Me for Lovin' You

Thanks for Em pops and Megan Fresh :D

I'm sorry for my very late updating, it seems like forever for me to produce this chapter, but school is suck. You know, so many test and homework.

Hope you like this chappie….

If you're trying to turn me someone else

It's easy to see I'm not down with that

I'm not nobody's fool

-Nobody's Fool, Avril Lavigne-

Chapter 7

When we were got to the room, it was very crowded. The music is deafening. Selena felt she getting headache already.

"Are you ok ?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yeah, just the music…make my ears hurt."

"You will used to it. Wanna dance ?"

"Sure…But I warn you, I'm not great at dancing."

"It's okay." He carried her to the dance floor.

"You lie. You're amazing at dancing." Luke said smiling in her ear. She giggled. The music changed to more slow song. They dance slowly. She wrapped her hands to his neck. She inhaled his scent, he smell good.

"I like your scent." She whispered softly.

"I like yours too, it's like wild berries." She smiled.

"Nathan used to said that too…" And then she cursed inside her head. Stupid, stupid. This night is only about Luke and her. No talk about Nathan. They danced in a silent. But not in the tense silent, fortunately..

"What do you want to drink ? Wine ?"

"Wine is good. Thanks." Luke smiled at her and peck her lips.

"Well well, isn't this an ugly duck try to be a swan ? But I'm afraid, you're fail, dear. Because Nathan still mine." Vannesa said venomously. Selena sighed annoyed.

"Look, I don't feel like talking with a bitch tonight. Go fuck off."

"You're trying to go against me ? You will never win, dear…"

"Who said that ? I can kick your ass now if I want. If you're smart, you will go, in peace."

"Hell, I'm gonna beat you…" She said angrily. But Selena already pinned her against the wall. Her head face the wall.

"Don't try your luck, girl. I trained in years and I'm pretty good at fight." She whispered and released her. Selena walked away to calm her breath. She is really an annoying bitch. She saw many people around them, watching curiously. They clapped and shouting "You good, girl" she blush very red.

"Hey, I see what you did to her." Luke said smirked at her. He hugged her.

"This is yours." He said handed her a glass of wine. She nodded thankfully. She really need it to pass this night. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Nathan came toward Vannesa and helped her. She cried and accused me that I'm the one who started this. _God, I hate her_.

"Don't mind them. We just gonna spent this night with fun."

"Thanks."

They danced and laughed a lot. She never thought she would have fun in a party. In the middle of the dance, the MC announced a game for all. We have to take a lottery and there will be our partner's name in it. We must solve some clue to be the winners. The winners will be the king and prom queen. It's a bit different from last year.

So I took a lottery and gave it to the MC.

"Selena Montez with…Nathan Kingsley!" Could this night turned more worse ? She have to look Nathan see Vannesa like she is the most perfect girl in the world and he is a very lucky man because she choose him instead of the other man, and now Selena has to be partner with Nathan. Little did he knew, she thought sadly, that perfect girl is just perfect outside but inside ? Ugly as a beast.

She saw Vannesa glared at her when she walked towards Nathan. Jealous ? Why ? Nathan couldn't even take his eyes of off her all the night. She looked absolutely hot tonight. Her red and short dress clung perfectly on her body.

"Umm, hi. Looks like we were partner in this game." She said nervously. Finally Nathan looked at Selena, his stared at her like that was the first time he saw her.

"Selena ?"

"Yeah.."

"You looked…beautiful," he said. Incredible. It was almost midnight and he just knew my new looks now.

"Thank you," she said coldly. She decided to ignore him all night. Just like what he did to her whenever Vannesa with him. Okay, she didn't mind. Although she felt her heart hurt like a thousand needles stab at her heart and made it bleed. She walked away. He followed behind her.

"Hey, where do you want to go ? We have to go back to the party and take the first clue."

"You do it. Alone. Or you can go find Vannesa. I don't care about that stupid game." She tried hard to hold back tears. Please, not now.

"Hey, what's wrong with you ?" he turned her body.

"What's up ? Why do you crying ? Sshh…don't cry." He hug her. She tried to break away from him but he was stronger. Finally she gave up and cried on his shoulder. She haven't do it in very long time.

"Can you tell me what was bothering you ? Is it that guy, Luke ? I will snap his head off if he hurt you." he said lowly.

"No, no." It's you. I love you so much til it hurt me…

"So…who is it ?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just felt a bit emotional now. Not a big problem."

"Really ?" He narrowed his eyes, tried to read her mind. But she quickly built a barrier so he couldn't read her. He sighed frustrated.

"Okay, but if you need someone, you know who you can find." He kissed her head lovingly. Yeah, just like a kiss a brother give to his little sis.

"Yes, I know." I know, but it was long time ago, now I'm not sure anymore. You have been out of my reach.

"Come on we go back inside…"

I'm so sorry for the wrong grammar … I'm suck with it !


End file.
